Discussion:Sadaharu Horio
Sadaharu Horio (° Kobe, 1939) peut être considéré comme l'artiste le plus important de sa génération. Il a rejoint le groupe d'avant-garde japonais "Gutai" en 1966 et a développé l'esprit d'avant-garde de Gutai avec un impressionnant travail expérimental. Il est un pionnier de l'art moderne de performance de Kobe et son influence sur la scène artistique contemporaine du Japon est significative. Horio se concentre sur la praxis. Horio rassemble environ 100 expositions et spectacles chaque année, ce qui renforce l'idée que l'exposition n'est pas un moment spécial pour lui, mais plutôt une extension de sa vie quotidienne. Comme Horio le décrirait: «Tout ce qui est ordinaire ou non affecté est fondamentalement une performance». Dans ses performances, Horio conteste constamment les idées de son auditoire sur l'art, déconstruisant l'idée d'un résultat fondé sur le produit et améliorant le sens de la pratique artistique critique. Le travail d'Horio cherche à saisir le moment et à le conserver à temps. Il existe une expression japonaise "Ichi-go-ichi-e" qui décrit l'originalité d'un seul instant. "Une rencontre. Une chance. "Chaque moment est unique et ne peut être copié ni reproduit. Horio crée des œuvres d'art d'une manière totalement libre et sans crainte, effacant entièrement son ego, Comme un enfant Il y a l'acte de colorier des objets qu'il entreprend chaque jour comme un rituel toujours répétitif. Il élimine divers objets trouvés pour les utiliser comme surfaces pour peindre. Pour éviter de choisir lui-même la couleur, il colle à la séquence de couleurs dans la boîte de peinture. Il évite ainsi tout ce qui est lié à la subjectivité, car ce qu'il fait pourrait aussi être fait par quelqu'un d'autre et pourrait être continué sans fin. Son travail n'est pas une question d'esthétisme ou d'élever le banal au niveau de l'art. Tout est dans l'action non-référentielle, Atarimae-no-koto (A Matter of Course). L'idée de «tâtonner» pour trouver son chemin à travers la pratique ritualisée semble être quelque chose de très nécessaire dans le monde de l'art d'aujourd'hui, comme étant opposé à la limite du produit. 1939 Born in Kobe 1956-60 Participated in several exhibitions at Ashiya City Museum of Art and History 1965 Joined Gutai Art Association (until 1972) 1968 Held a personal exhibition at Gutai Pinacotheca in Osaka 1970-76 Held several exhibitions and performances in Osaka, Hyogo, etc. 1975 Visited Paris 1977 Had an operation of an acute cataract Produced the series Things Taken for Granted 1985 Took part in the Kyoto Independent Exhibition 1992 Participated in the Second Gutai Exhibition at Ashiya City Museum of Art and Histor 2000 Exhibited in Shinsai and Art -What 1.17 Produced- at Hyogo Prefectural Museum of Modern Art 2002 Held a solo exhibition Things Taken for Granted 2003-4 Presented the Museum of Air Project in Hyogo Canal 2005 Participated in the Yokohama Triennale and directed a temporary group "Air" to draw walls within the biennial venue all through the session for 83 days 2009 Gave a performance during the opening of the exhibition In-finitum at Palazzo Fortuny, Venice 2011 Held a three day performance at Axel Vervoordt Gallery in Antwerp, Belgium Launched his first monograph, published by Axel Vervoordt 2012 Participated in Explosion! Painting as Action, a group exhibition held at the Moderna Museet in Stockholm, Sweden and travelling on to the Fundació Juan Miró in Barcelona, Spain. Horio also does a performance during the exhibition in Stockholm, involving the audience in his creative process. 2013 Gave a performance at the Guggenheim Museum in New York on the occasion of the exhibition Gutai: Splendid Playground Today Lives and works in Kobe, together with his wife and artist Akiko Horio (°Tokusima City, 1937) 1966 Shinanobashi Gallery, Osaka 1968 Gutai Pinacotheca, Osaka 1978 Event & Neglect, Gallery Kitano Circus, Kobe 1979 Utsubo Gallery, Osaka Fabric,Higashimon Gallery, Kobe (First in a series of annual solo shows that continued until 1985) 1980 Simultaneous Space: Black Paint, Box Gallery, Nagoya From Shape to Quality, Higashimon Gallery, Kobe Now (Succession/Connection),Utsubo Gallery, Osaka 1982 Memo, Art Space Niji, Kyoto 1985 Art Space Niji, Kyoto (First in a series of annual solo shows heldat the beginning of the new year) A Matter of Course: ‘Painting,’ ‘In Order,’ ‘Up and Up,’ and ‘Point/Point’, Gallery Cuore, Osaka 1987 Today’s Artists Series No. 20, Osaka Contemporary Art Center, Osaka Shikimen/IRO/Iro, Rokken Gallery, Kobe 1988 Stone, Fuji Gallery, Osaka 1989 Sumi: Tools and Expressions, Fuji Gallery, Osaka (The Sumi: Tools and Expressions series was held annually until 1994. Many of the works from these shows are now part of the Axel Vervoordt Collection) By Water, Ishiyacho Gallery, Kyoto 1991 Idiotic Works -- A Matter ofCourse: With Things That are There, Studio You, Miki Contemporary Artists: Sadaharu Horio Exhibition, Paper Museum, Kawanoe 1992 A Matter of Course: Here, Gallery Second House Two, Ashiya 1993 Slacking Off, Cheating, and Cutting Corners, Gallery 2001, Kobe 1995 A Matter of Course (A Little Bit), Art Space Niji, Kyoto Black Adventure: Despite Obstacles, Nano-Rium, Yamanashi Earthquake Landscapes, Riran’s Gate, Kobe (The show traveled to four junior high schools in Fukui Prefecture in November and December) 1998 One-Day Exhibition: With Things That are There, Gallery Keller, Paris 1999 A Matter of Course: According to the Place, Ochanomizu Gallery/Awajicho Gallery, Tokyo 2000 Unpredictable: Horio’s Art, Hirakata Municipal Gotenyama Art Center, Osaka Earthquake Art: Five Years of Restoration, Ataka Museum of Art, Tokushima 2002 Sadaharu Horio Solo Exhibition: Ordinary Things, Ashiya City Museum of Art & History 2011 Sadaharu Horio, Axel Vervoordt Gallery, Vlaeykensgang, Antwerp (Three days performance and book presentation) 2014 BB Plaza Museum, Kobe 2015 Axel Vervoordt Gallery, Hong Kong Art Brussels (performance), Brussels (solo space curated by Axel Vervoordt Gallery) Gallery YUME, Tokyo Sadaharu Horio / Atarimae-no-koto : Forms of 3kg, LADS Gallery, Osaka Selected Group Exhibitions 1957 10th Ashiya City Art Exhibition, Seido Elementary School Auditorium, Ashiya (Continued to show his work until the 59th event in 2007) 1964 8th Kyoto Independent Exhibition, Kyoto Municipal Museum of Art (Continued to show his work in the event until 1991) 1965 15th Gutai Art Exhibition, Gutai Pinacotheca, Osaka (Continued to show his work until the 21st event in 1968) 1967 4th International Young Artists’ Exhibition, Seibu Department Store, Tokyo 2nd Mainichi Art Competition for French Government-Selected Foreign Study, Kyoto Municipal Museum of Art 1970 Garden on Garden, Outdoor Exhibition, Expo Museum (Collaborative Project with Gutai Members, Expo Museum, Expo ‘70, Osaka Gutai Group Exhibition, Midorikan (Green Pavilion), Expo ’70, Osaka 1972 1st Ashiya River International Biennale, Ashiya Citizens Center, Ashiya 1973 2, Kyoto Kita-Shirakawa Art Village (Two-man show with Masaya Sakamoto which primarily used outdoor spaces) Japan-Korea Contemporary Sculpture Exhibition, Hyogo Prefectural Museum of Modern Art, Kobe 1975 8th Contemporary Art Exhibition: Emotions, Daimaru Department Store, Kyoto 1976 Art Now ‘76, Hyogo Prefectural Museum of Modern Art, Kobe Kyoto Biennale 1976, Kyoto Municipal Museum of Art, Kyoto 18 Years of Gutai Art, Osaka Prefectural Citizens’ Gallery 1977 5th Setouchi Contemporary Art Festival, Okayama Prefectural Cultural Center, Okayama 1st Triangle Exhibition, Okayama Prefectural Cultural Center, Okayama (Continued to show his work until the 7th event in 1983) 1979 Jiro Yoshihara, Gutai, and Afterward, Hyogo Prefectural Museum of Modern Art, Kobe Experiment: The Methods and Developments of 34 People, Kyoto Municipal Museum of Art, Kyoto 1981 Art Now ‘70-’80, Hyogo Prefectural Museum of Modern Art, Kobe 1982 Toward the Museum of Tomorrow: Art Theatre, Hyogo Prefectural Museum of Modern Art, Kobe 1983 Detaching Space: Beyond Landscapes, Nagoya City Museum, Nagoya 1985 Jiro Yoshihara and Gutai: 1954-1972, Ashiya Citizens’ Center, Ashiya 1986 Crossing ‘86 Japan-Hawaii, ABC Gallery, Osaka 4th Osaka Contemporary Art Fair, Osaka Contemporary Art Center, Osaka (Continued to show his work until the 8th event in 1990) 1987 Playing: Akiko Horio and Sadaharu Horio, Shinanobashi Gallery, Osaka 1988 Object + Object, Gallery P&P, South Korea 1989 The World of Sumi, Seibu Hall, Otsu 1990 Three Abstract Artists from Hyogo: Tokuki Tanaka, Toshiharu Yoshimi, and Sadaharu Horio, Art Hall, Kobe 1991 Red/Blue/Yellow: Sadaharu Horio and Tadatoshi Fujino, Osaka Contemporary Art Center, Osaka 1992 The Artists of the Gutai Art Association, Miyagi Museum of Art Art of Tomorrow: Shiga, Yokaichi, Shiga 1993 Gutai..suite? (After Gutai), Palais des Arts, Toulouse Gutai III: 1965-1972, Ashiya City Museum of Art & History, Ashiya Rokko Island Waterfront Open-Air Play, Marine Park, Rokko Island, Kobe (Continued to participate until the 9th event in 2002) 1994 Tannan Art Festival, Takefu Municipal Central Park, Fukui (Staged a performance called The Addition of Sounds with Bonkura at the opening. Continues to show his work in the event) Era of the Heart: Sculpture and Plastic Arts, Takayanagi no Sato,Hyogo 1995 Two-Man Show: Takesada Matsutani and Sadaharu Horio, Galerie Vingt Sept, Toulouse 1996 Art Now ‘96: Toward the Source of Being, Hyogo Prefectural Museum of Modern Art, Kobe 1997 Transmitting Contemporary Art: Water Here Again, Shinjuku ParkTower Gallery, Tokyo 1998 Art Contemporain du Japon, Espace Ecureuil, Tolouse ; travelling to Le Rire Bleu, Figeac 1999 Game Over, Watari-um, Tokyo Earthquakes and Expressions, Ashiya City Museum of Art & History, Ashiya 2000 The Town is a Museum, Fujiyoshida, Yamanashi (Continues to show his work in the event) 2002 Theatre of Our Lives, Hyogo Prefectural Museum of Art, Kobe 2003 Museum of Air in Hyogo Canal, Hyogo Canal, Kobe 2004 France-Japan Artist Exchange Project: “Mouvement”, Hyogo Canal, Kobe Rencontre Internationale d’Art Performance, Le Lieu, Quebec 2005 Yokohama Triennale 2005, No. 3 and No. 4 Sheds at Yamashita Dock, Yokohama 2006 My Rules: An Accumulation of My Time, Borderless Gallery, NO-MA, Omihachiman 2007 Resounding Spirit: Japanese Contemporary Art of the 1960s, Gibson Gallery, State University of New York at Potsdam, USA (Staged performance at the Live Art Festival with Takesada Matsutani and Ushio Shinohara on March 10) 2009 In-finitum, Palazzo Fortuny, Venice Suito Osaka 2009, Nakanoshima Park, Osaka 2010 Sadaharu Horio and Akiko Horio: Two-Person Exhibition, Lads Gallery, Osaka Sadaharu Horio and On-Site Art Squad ‘Kuki’: A Matter of Course (Simultaneous Space/Interconnecting Squares), Former Kobe Municipal Raw Silk Inspection, Kobe Agency 2011 TRA. The Edge of Becoming, Palazzo Fortuny, Venice 2012 Explosion! Painting as Action, Moderna Museet, Stockholm, Sweden; travelling to Fundacio Juan Miro, Barcelona, Spain 2013 Tàpies, Lo sguardo dell’ artista (The Eye of the Artist), installation ‘Homage to Tàpies’, Palazzo Fortuny, Venice Gutai: Splendid Playground, performance, Solomon R. Guggenheim Museum, New York 2014 Horio and KUKI – Printemps Japonais, Artconnexion, Lille 2015 PROPORTIO, Palazzo Fortuny, Venice Sadaharu Horio & Takayuki Tomoi / MecaHorio, Space Kurage Bunko, Osaka Two Sticks, as part of the Think Tank lab Triennale, The Museum of Architecture, Wroclaw 2016 Link to "Atarinae-no-Koto" (Ordinary things) Bozar, 13-16 October 2016 back